


there are doors unopened

by Onthewayyyy



Series: hard to explain [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im not a good writer, pretty serious this time haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Mama hatches a plan, Sam most definitely does NOT approve.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Mama
Series: hard to explain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	there are doors unopened

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind words on the last fic! Literally made my day. Once again, this isn't beta'd by anyone so any mistakes you see are my own. I'm by no means a grammar wizard either so my sincerest apologies if I don't get things right. 
> 
> POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD DO NOT READ THIS NOTE FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED EPISODE FIVE OF DEATH STRANDING
> 
> so yeah, Mama dies. I'm going to totally ignore that though.

**"You're on the menu! All it'll take is one itty-bitty voidout to blow us all to kingdom come. So how 'bout it? _Aren't you getting' tired of the grind?_ Isn't _this_ what you've been waiting for this whole time? _A game over?"_**

* * *

"No." 

"Sam, this is the only option." 

"Hell no." 

Mama rolled her eyes in frustration, "I need to do this, it'll help Bridges and the UCA, it'll help _you."_

Dear lord, the look she was giving him, and those _words._ Sam was surprised he didn't give in then and there, but he wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant. 

"This'll kill you Mama, I can't let that happen." he said, pleading with her. 

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

_Fuck. Caught._

Sam sighed, "I saw your vitals, or lack thereof," he said a little guiltily. "I know what cutting you off from the baby means, and I won't do it." 

Her eyes widened in shock at his words, since when did _Sam Porter Bridges_ get this perceptive? 

Fighting back tears, Mama looked Sam in the eyes, "My Ka moved on when the building fell on me, but my Ha stayed behind, made me like this." She gestured to herself, "As long as the baby stays on, so do I"

He was confused, "But, you're _here,"_ Sam moved his hand to her face in way of explanation, one of them cupping her cheek. 

She couldn't help but shiver at the contact, "Sam..." the 'water works' were starting to come now, pouring down not unlike the time fall. "What will you do?" she sniffed. 

"I'll figure out another way, I promise." 

Neither totally believed that, but they had to hope. It was all anyone had these days. Sam dropped his hand from Mama's cheek, failing to notice the vague look of disappointment on her face. He risked a glance at the baby - could it even still be called a baby anymore? - it was happily moving about the facility, bouncing from one place to the next. When Sam turned back to Mama, she had a determined look on her face. 

"Sam, I have an order for you." she said, suddenly very business like. "I want you to take some materials and build multiple radio stations on the way to Mountain Knot City. If you succeed, we can set up communications with Lockne. Maybe I could explain to her what's happened, convince her I didn't steal our child." Mama began pacing, "It's not perfect, she could ignore us entirely, but I suppose it's safer than the alternative. The only issue would be, well, getting them on the Chiral network. I don't see her agreeing to that." 

He perked up with his own idea, "What if I set up the meeting myself? Tell her that whatever she thinks happened, didn't. But that she'd need to help me in order for me to show her." 

"She'd want proof." Mama pointed out.

"Then I'll record a short message from you, and show it to her." he said. 

Mama brightened visibly at the idea, "Let's give it a shot." a positively radiant smile on her face that took his breath away.

* * *

A few minutes later and a few pounds heavier, Sam set off. 

Of course he'd be impeded by Higgs, but that was apart of his job by now, so he dealt with it like he always did. He pushed on.

After all, the future was in his hands or something like that, and Sam Porter Bridges had a lot of climbing to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should mention that this lil one shot does NOT take place the same day as the last on in this series, which btw if you haven't read you totally should heh. You don't NEED to in order to understand this but, like, plz read it ok thanks bye bye. P.S reading this back.... idk how i feel about it so reviews are appreciated. Definitely did not feel like scrapping this though so yeah.


End file.
